power_rangers_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cory-Callien Pierce Jr.
* Character name is... Cory-Callien Pierce Jr is the Son of Cory-Callien Pierce Sr and Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow and Scarlet Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers. He is also the older brother of the late Carinna Pierce. Cory is a Power Rangers like his parents and Sister, and is among the few whose Ranger Powers really still intact. Background Early Childhood and History Cory and his Sister Carinna were the only Children of Cory-Callien Pierce Sr and Karone, however their parents divorced shortly after their birth. They were soon the step-children of Kelsey Winslow. Due to the Pierce Family Tradition of Naming a set of Twins in every Five or Six Generations as the guardians of the Black and White Lightning Storm Ranger Powers Cory and his Sister were Entrusted with the role of protecting the Dangerous Power Ranger Powers. However As both of their Parents were Rangers, and their Father was a ranger for nearly All Pre-Ninja Storm Teams with the Exception of the Original Three Mighty Morphin teams, this Strangely allowed them to communicate telepathically with the Lightning Storm Ranger Zords. And as such they formed a Bond with them, this allowed them to tap into their latent Potential and Start the New Tradition of Comitting Two Members to the Power Rangers per Generation. After Bonding with their New Zords at Age Ten, Cory-Callien and his sister, Spent the next Few Years Being trained by their Father to master the Secrets of the Banished Lightning Ninja Academy, an Academy the Pierce Family had been the sworn caretakers of for Millennium. Cory-Callien Sr was a harsh and Brutal Trainer, but he also had a softer and more loving Side. He rarely showed the latter to His Son and Daughter, which caused Them to become Self-Reliant, Hardened, Fatalistic, and Somewhat Cold. Cory-Callien Jr was particularly affected by this, and rarely showed any care for anyone except his sister. Rejoining The Ranger Fold Ninja Storm When they turned Seventeen Cory-Callien and Carinna We're summoned back by the Wind Ninja Academy Sensei, Kanoi Watanabe. They promptly arrived and easily defeated the Foe's that the other Six Rangers were struggling against. Despite the camaraderie shown by the other Rangers, Cory-Callien and Carinna We're much like Thunder Rangers before they changed, and we're only interested in performing the required actions. Great Loss Cory-Callien and Carinna would slowly come around to the other Rangers Way of thinking, Carinna was more open to its application and Way of Life than Cory, but When Cory finally started listening, Carinna was Killed Trying to Shield him. Cory's Anguish and Grief nearly drove him insane. With her Dying Breath Carinna entrusted Her Morpher to him, and Cory unleashed the Fabled Powers of the Dual Black-and-White Lightning Storm Power Ranger. Path to Enlightenment Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Power Rangers Category:Former Power Rangers Category:Former Rangers Category:Ninja Storm Category:Dino Thunder Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Lightning Academy Teachers Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Pierce Family Category:White Rangers Category:Black Rangers Category:Crimsin Rangers Category:Scarlet Rangers Category:Orange Rangers Category:Megaforce Rangers Category:Purple Rangers Category:Navy Rangers